Skies of Hogwarts
by KayteeLern
Summary: SOAL HP cross- SOAL cast gets magically transported to Hogwarts. Will everyone get back to their own world and time? Or will Fina and Aika just improve McGonnagal's class? And has Enrique ever flown on a broomstick before? R&R!
1. Day One

Summary: Crossover of Skies of Arcadia and Harry Potter, where Vyse and the gang get "magically" transported into Hogwarts! A very bold (and insane) attempt at trying to be funny, but hey, I think it's worth a shot.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Hogwarts or any other related item/name with Hogwarts in the title. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, the other Weasley's, and all the other students and professers we all know and love.(I lost OOTP so I can't refer to things :( ) Vyse, Aika, Fina(and Cupil), Gilder(and Willy), Enrique(and Moegi), Drachma (cuz he's too cool to die) and Ramirez (another guy that should have lived a normal life but died at the end of the game, which, sadly, I lost the Gamecube disc to so I can't refresh my memory. Why am I always losing things?). a brief mention of the crew and Valua. Don't forget Clara.  
  
Chapter One: Day one  
  
Near Horteka, on a ship  
  
Vyse's head nodded in exhaustion, and he momentarily shifted his gaze to Aika, who was leaning against the wooden wall of the bridge, also about to nod off; and Fina, who was kneeling next to Cupil to coax him away from the very interesting knothole that everyone on the bridge had to look at at least once an hour. He chuckled and turned his focus back onto the helm, at which he kicked Lawrence("Hey!") out of the way so he could fly.  
  
A grunt was heard at the back of the bridge, where Drachma was oiling his mechanical arm and flexing his arm threateningly to Willy, who kept trying to find a good place on him to relieve himself. Gilder hummed nonchalantly and twiddled his thumbs while Enrique, not married yet but engaged to Moegi, looked at the knothole longingly. Vyse became jealous and wanted to see the knothole.  
  
All of a sudden, Aika jerked her head and casually picked up her boomerang and sauntered over to the door to the deck. Everyone stared at her, with the exception of Vyse, who had to work hard to avoid killing wild Loopers("Damn! I could've done it this time...")and had also noticed the absence of noise in the bridge. Gilder tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Eh, Captain? There are Black Pirates tailgating us. I won't ask how you didn't notice them, but we should probably all go to the deck to rid ourselves of them."  
  
Vyse nearly choked. "But it will take all my strength away! We need to get to Yafutoma, and all these trees are making me lost!"  
  
"Vyse, we'll have to deal with it," Fina gathereed up a resisting Cupil("CU!") and stard at the door. "Daigo isn't meeting with us for two weeks."  
  
Vyse sighed, picked up his cutlass, flicked a switch that read an red blaring letters "AUTOPILOT", and kicked open the deck door. "Let's get this over with! Hya!" He ran onto the deck, followed by Aika with her boomerang, Fina with Cupil, Drachma with his extremely-polished-and-oiled-meachanical arm, Gilder with Willy and his gun, and Enrique with his rapier, who took one last look at the knothole.  
  
Vyse smirked at the Pirate, his "friend", Baltor. "So, long time no see."  
  
Baltor thought extremely fast(5 seconds)and sneered with a comeback: "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Bring it on...Pal!"  
  
Vyse crouched down into attack position, and as Baltor did the same, he snapped orders at his friends. "Aika, since you 're the fastest, start us off with an Omega Psyclone. Fina, defend yourself and focus; Gilder, straight-" When he noticed no one was following his orders, he gritted his teeth and looked behind him, where the others had found an even more interesting knothole("Is that even possible?" he muttered.), to which Baltor's crew were trying to get a peak at. He swung his head back around and stared at Baltor.  
  
Baltor stared back.  
  
A tumbleweed rolled across the deck.  
  
Vyse flung his arm out, "Behold!" and flung his cutlass at Baltor, leaping after it and slashing him with his other cutlass, yelling, "Pirate's Wrath!"  
  
Except it wasn't Baltor he hit.  
  
It was a small teenage boy on a broomstick.  
  
Before, at Hogwarts  
  
"Watch your footing, Miss Granger!" Professer McGonnagal reprimanded the Head Girl as she sped toward the Quidditch Pitch, frantically whispering "Imlateimlateimlateimlate."  
  
Outside, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were striding toward Gryffindor's side of the pitch, wearing their Quidditch robes, along with some extremely nervous third and fourth years("What if I miss the Bludger? I was never really that good with baseball!")and Ginny and, shaking the hand of Draco Malfoy, the captain of the Slytherin team, Harry mounted his broom and awaited Madam Hooch's whistle.  
  
"WHOOT!"  
  
Harry kicked off, watched Morea and Milly Foster, twins(are there ever any non twin Beaters?) in their third year, soar into the air with their clubs in a sweaty grip; Ron, rise to the golden hoops as Keeper; Ginny with her friends Kellie Neilson and Sam Vargas as Chasers; and felt extremely proud of his team. Madame Hooch chucked the Quaffle into the air, which was caught by Kellie, and a wave of green and scarlet tore after her.  
  
Harry soared away from them, gave a thumbs up to Ron, and noticed a small figure making it's way to the stadium("About tiime, Hermione." he muttered"). Malfoy was on the other end of the pitch, throwing his gaze on every single square centimetre(Remember: It's England, not the US!) to see the golden shimmer of THE SNITCH!  
  
Harry barely heard Nevilles cry of anguish(since Lee Jordan had graduated) as a Bludger brutally slammmed into Morea, a sickening snap echoing throughout the stands.  
  
Below, Hermione rushed up to where Hagrid had saved a seat for her, and after a quick explanation("Professer Vector's homework had me exhausted!") focuses on the game.  
  
Suddenly, everyone yelled, "THE SNITCH!" and both Seekers dove toward Hermione, who shrieked as she noticed THE SNITCH right in front of her nose. She couldn't decide which frightened her more, seeing THE SNITCH up close, having both Seekers ripping their way in the air toward her nose, or the fact the she hadn't gotten her Arithmancy homework done.  
  
THE SNITCH froze, as if sensing the tension, and Hermione flung her arms over her head just as-  
  
"PIRATE's WRATH!!"  
  
-a young teenager in a blue tunic created more scars on Mister Potter's face, just as he appeared in a blinding flash of light, just as Harry's fist closed around THE SNITCH.   
  
AN: I sincerely hope this is okay, because I told my mom I was writing which she likes me doing because it's creative, but i am really supposed to be doing my homework....she no have to know, you know? Maybe 5 reviews before next chapter? Thanks! KTL 


	2. Still Day One, At Hogwarts

Awesome! I got - how many reviews? - Well, it's three, but still, I HAVE READERS WHO ENJOY IT!  
  
Saridaru-Chan: I'm really happy you enjoy my fics :D And I put all these little fancy things to separate the Hogwarts bit from the Skies of Arcadia bit, but ff.net took it out. And the autopilot thing I put in because i recently re-watched Spaceballs (good movie, go ahead and watch it if you haven't) and the guy teleporting back and forth between neighboirng rooms kinda stuck with me.  
  
Silver Chaotic of Randomia: Harry gets too much attention, so halfway, I agree with you. the other half is there saying "Oh, but he is the one who kills Voldemort!" to which the other half responds "Oh blah, Dumbledore can do that easy as pie." I wish you good luck on your crossover, and I shall read it when it is posted.  
  
AozoraMiyako Shuki: ff.net did this weird thing and copied the story twice, then made a story out of it, but it was twice as long so I had to delete it, then fix it nd put it back up. Im sorry if it caused you any trouble. and if you always wanted to do a hp/soal cross, why don't you? You told me it's that plot problem, but remember: the sky's the limit. If your scared people might laugh, go for humor and give 'em a reason to laugh!  
  
I shall try to separate things using letters rather than fancy characters. oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Ch 2: Still Day One, At Hogwarts oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
The whole stadium gasped. From across the field, Ron couldn't tell if it was because Harry caught THE SNITCH ("Again..."), because the Head Girl was nearly impaled by the Head Boy on his broomstick, or the fact that several people appeared in mid-air, one of which had cut Harry like crazy.  
  
For Vyse, time stood still. One second he was attacking Baltor; the next, a young teenage boy riding a broomstick. He was hovering in the air for a while, while everyone was silent around him. Beside him, Aika muttered, "Great, just great, I didn't get to see that knothole." and with that word - "knothole" - Vyse, Aika, Fina, Gilder, Drachma, and Enrique fell, their weapons being held by Cupil and Willy, who were descending nervously.  
  
Instinctively, Ginny waved her wand and a great big air-filled landing appeared to soften the fall.  
  
(Sorry, but that's just not right. Let me fix that.)  
  
Instinctively, Ginny barked out a laugh and, amusedly, both teams watched the small party fall SPLAT! onto the ground, the big old ugly guy with the mechanical arm landing on top of all of them.  
  
Crickets were heard.  
  
Then the students slowly fixed their attention to Harry, who was tap dancing on top of the scoreboard to get their attention ("Yoohoo! I caught THE SNITCH! We won the game! I got two more scars! Now I can give one to both Hermione and Ron so they won't be left out!"). THE SNITCH was wearing a top hat and was holding Harry's cane while Harry did several advanced steps to gain the teachers' attention.  
  
Below, a nerd yelled, "Hey, it's not Ireland, aye?"  
  
Then, Gilder reached an astounding theory and pulled a small book out of his pocket. Fina noticed Vyse's nose was broken from the fall and cast Curia, which got everyone's attention("Hey! I'm up here!"More tap dancing was heard). And a weird looking person stepped onto the filed, wearing robes. With a shock, Drachma realized everyone in the stadium was wearing robes.  
  
"Aren't they gonna get hot wearing black?" Fina conked Vyse behind the head.  
  
"Obviously, we're not in Arcadia anymore, dumbo."  
  
Morea and Milly Foster landed beside them and poked Cupil with their broomsticks.  
  
"He's so solid!"  
  
"I KNOW!"  
  
"Hey, Solid, are you a pet?"  
  
"Can we buy you for, like, twelve Galleons?"  
  
"Ah HA!" Everyone on the pitch jumped as Gilder, who was flipping through his book, stabbed his finger at the large castle structure in the distance.  
  
Aika slammed her elbow into his gut, "Tell us what marvelous news you've found, Sherlock."  
  
While all this was happening, Sam Vargas was juggling the Quafffle, aiming, and-  
  
"DOY!" Willy dropped like a stone, his beak shattered.  
  
Gilder, being absolutely ignorant to the bird, was calmly explaining to Aika(and everyone in the stadium who was leaning forward with intense interest.) about the book he was reading.  
  
Fina nodded. "And we are where?"  
  
"On the set of Harry Potter, The Prisoner of Azkaban, the movie, to be released in theatres in June!" Gilder punched the air triumphantly.  
  
Ginny coughed and stepped forward bravely. "Actually, Mr...uh...Gunguy, it is four years after the whole Azkaban thing. And this is NOT a set. This is the real thing."  
  
Kellie Neilson poked the top of Enrique's boots, which were jutting out in a an utmost disturbing manner.  
  
"Mr. High Boots?" Enrique shrieked and blindly waved his rapier about. Kellie screamed and ducked.  
  
A lot of the students were getting bored, and the majority of them were making their way back to their common rooms. The few remaining were Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Kellie, Sam, Madam Hooch, Professer Dumbledore, Professer McGonnagal, Morea, Milly, and Harry.  
  
Not to mention Vyse, Aika, Fina, Gilder, Drachma, and Enrique.  
  
Cupil and Willy don't count because they're unconcious.  
  
Harry leaped down from the scoreboard("I don't think that's a good idea, Harry..." muttered Ginny.) and got himself squashed. THE SNITCH cringed and weeped for it's friend.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
AN: Sorry it's not that long. My sense of humor got kicked down a notch by realizing I was late for chinese school today. My ears are still ringing.  
  
Review please? Maybe until I get around 8 I'll update. Depends. 


End file.
